Grain-based hot cereal products, such as wheat hot cereal, oat meal, and grits, are typically cooked by adding water and/or milk to the product and boiling the mixture. This process, however, has a tendency to create foams during the cooking process that often spill outside of the cooking vessel. Boil over of the cereal product caused by foaming creates a mess for the consumer and can destroy the cereal product being prepared.
To prevent boil over during stove top or microwave cooking of grain-based hot cereals, the consumer is provided with directions to stop and stir the product frequently. This frequent “stop and stir” reduces boiling during product preparation, thereby reducing the amount of foam produced during cooking of the product, but can increase cook times and requires the consumer to closely monitor cooking progress to avoid excess foam formation to prevent boil over.
A solution for boil over associated with cooking of grain-based hot cereals, in particular farina based cereals, has been sought for over half a century. Potential solutions tested over the years include the addition of papain, plant oils, soy lecithin, and mono- and di-glycerides to farina hot cereal products to prevent boil over. However, none of these additives resulted in significant reduction of boil over and many of the additives negatively affected the taste, texture, and/or appearance of the finished product. Therefore, a need exists for grain-based hot cereal compositions exhibiting reduced foaming during the cooking process without adversely affecting the taste, texture, and appearance of the finished product.